poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Mixels: Mixed Up Special/Transcript
This is a script for The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Mixels: Mixed Up Special. Part 1: Epic Comedy Adventure are read out as they appear. Narrator: THE BIGGEST AND MOST EPIC MIXELS minisode EVER! explode. Cut to the Mixel Festival. Vulk is at a DJ booth and the other Mixels are dancing and chatting. Vulk grabs and throws an Infernite/Electroid Cubit up and Flain and Teslo catch it. Flain and Teslo: 'Mix! ''(Balloons come out of the Cubit, and pop. The Flain & Teslo Mix floats down using jet boosters and lands while the others cheer. He grabs his tail like a microphone and taps on it, a feedback sound is heard.) '''Flain & Teslo Mix: ''(in Flain’s voice, talking through his tail)' 'Welcome, Mixel dudes, to the annual Mixel Mix Fest! ''to three podiums. An Electroid/Cragster Cubit, an Infernite/Frosticon Cubit, and a Fang Gang/Flexer Cubit sit on them. The Mix pops up in front of them. Flain & Teslo Mix: …Where we celebrate the totally rad, super-awesome power of the Cubit! Other Mixels: (cheer) Flain & Teslo Mix: Great moves out there! And nice Hamlogna sandwich eating there, Zaptor! to picnic table. Zaptor is next to it and a large plate of Hamlogna sandwiches is on top of it. Zaptor: 'I’m… not eating Hamlogna sandwiches… ''(Shifts eyes, slowly grabs a sandwich and eats it in one bite.) to Mix, who is now accompanied by Slumbo, Krader, Tentro, and Gobba. They all look unimpressed. The latter four duck out of screen. '''Flain & Teslo Mix: Yeah… Anyways, let the mixing begin! throws a large handful of Cubits towards the audience. Chomly catches a Frosticon/Fang Gang one, Krader an Infernite/Cragster one, and Slumbo a Frosticon/Infernite one. Pan to Zorch catching an Infernite/Electroid one, Tentro a Frosticon/Flexer one, and Volectro a Cragster/Electroid one. Connor Lacey: Hiya. Flain & Teslo Mix: Say, who are you? Tai Kamiya: My name is Tai. And this is my sister Kari. And these my friends form camp. I like you to meet Sora. Sora: Nice to meet you. Tai Kamiya: And self doplay cool one over their is Matt. Matt: No autographs, please. Tai Kamiya: And this is Joe. Joe: I shack hands. Tai Kamiya: That's Mimi. Mimi: Wow, some great Mixels from another world! Tai Kamiya: Izzy here is our computer exprend. Izzy: Do you have Internet axends? Tai Kamiya: And last with out less, this little guys, is uh... T.K: T.K, call me T.K. And I'm not small as I look. Tai Kamiya: And these are our Digimon. Agumon: I'm Tai's Digimon Agumon. Gabumon: My name is Gabumon. I'm Matt's Digimon. Biyomon: Hi, I'm Sora's Digimon Biyomon. Gomamon: I'm Joe's buddy, Gomamon. Tentomon: Tentomon is my name. I'm Izzy's partner. Palmon: I'm Mimi's Digimon, Palmon. Patamon: I'm T.K's best friend Patamon. Gatomon: And I'm Kari's Digimon Gatomon. Brock: My name's Brock, and I'm a Pokemon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty, my specialty is water pokemon. Togepi: Togepi Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika. Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. Tracey Sketchit: '''I'm Tracey Sketchit. '''May: Hi, I'm May. And this is my little brother Max. Max: Hello. Dawn: My name's Dawn, I'm trying to be a Pokémon Coordinator and this is my partner Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Bloom (Winx Club): I'm Bloom. And, this is Stella, Flora, Aisha and Tecna. Ritchie: My name is Ritchie, and this is Sparky. Sparky (Pokemon): Pikachu. Thomas: I'm Thomas, this is my best friend Percy. Percy: Um, Hello! Emily: Hello, my name's Emily Henry: I am Henry. James: I'm James and this is Toby the Tram engine Gordon: Hello, I'm Gordon. Edward: My name's Edward. Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Applejack: Ah'm Applejack. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Pinkie: I'm Pinkie Pie. Rarity: I am Rarity Rainbow: Rainbow Dash Spike: I'm Spike. And, these are our friends from the Scooby-Doo realm, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy... Scooby-Doo: And Scooby-Doo. Littlefoot: I'm Littlefoot, and this is Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike the Stegosaurus, Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck. Simba: I'm Simba, and this is Nala. Timon: I'm Timon. Pumbaa: Pumbaa! Sora: I'm Sora and this is Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star,Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, Private, Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman. Megatron (Prime): I'm Megatron, this is Ransik, his daughter Nadira, Breach, Knock Out, Cyberwarp, Pythor P. Chumsworth, Morro, Octane, Beelzemon, Shockwave, Predaking, Sky Lynx, Darksteel, Starlight Glimmer, the Great and Powerful Trixie, Discord, Thorax, his Changelings subjects, E-102 Gamma, E-123 Omega, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Jindrax, Toxica, Itassis, Kapri, Marah, Lord Garmadon, Morgana, Koragg the Knight Wolf, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Zen-Aku, Villamax, Kegler, Loki, Matoombo, Whiger, Tempest Shadow, Kyurem and the Combaticons. We are the Reform Gang. Connor Lacey: And, this is Skurd, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Mack, Luigi, Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Flo, Ramone, Lizzie, Red, Mack, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Max Taylor and Chomp, Rex Owen and Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris, Ursula and Terry, Zander and Spiny, Ed and Tank, Dr. Z, Rod, Laura, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Aggrom, Noctis, Piron, Tosaru, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Ninjor, Zhane, Karone, Diabolico, Genie, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, MewTwo, Chaos, Tikal the Echidna, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Depth Charge, Nightscream, Botanica, Jack Skellington and Zero, Zazu, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, C-3PO and R2-D2, Darth Vader and Boba Fett, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Clone Troopers, Zordon and Alpha 5, Kronk Pepikrankenitz, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Jiminy Cricket, The Good Fairy, Aisling, Sari Sumdac, Iago, Robo Knight, N, Anthea and Concordia, Zenowing, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Fixit, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Ratchet, Undertone, Windblade, Jazz, Bulkhead, Arcee, Optimus Prime, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Chief Charlie Burns, Chase, Kade Burns, Heatwave, Dani Burns, Blades, Graham Burns, Woody Burns, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, Doc Green, Frankie Green, Aerobolt, Bashbreaker, Buzzstrike, Lancelon, Sawtooth, Tricerashot, Windstrike, Captain Jake, Izzy of the Neverland Pirates, Cubby, Skully, Melody, Tip, Dash, Dora the Explorer, Boots the Monkey, Kate, Emma, Naiya, Alana, Pablo, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Alicia, the Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Shimmer, Shine, Star Swirl the Bearded, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook, Mistmane, Rockhoof, Somnambula and I'm Connor Lacey. We are the Ireland Guard. Velectro: I've heard about them. Flain and Telso Mix: Yeah. We all do. They are the most powerful team of humans in Ireland, even after Arthur Allen betrayed them. Connor Lacey: You know, the Ireland Guard? Flain and Telso Mix: Sure do. In fact, we met them once. We know your father, Sean Ryan. He was a good man. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Flain. glows yellow and scans the Mixels' DNA Ultimatrix: Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. Iris (Lolirock): Well, what are we waiting for? Let the mixing begin! Zorch, Krader, Volectro, Slumbo, Chomly and Tentro (variously): Mix! Mix! Mix! Mixels mix while multiple Mix splashes appear. Pan up to the sky, a giant mechanical cloud floating by propellers flies in. Inside is Major Nixel. A single Nixel is running on a treadmill, panting. Major Nixel: 'DOWN PERISCOPE! ''Nixel cranks a machine, a periscope drops down, and Major Nixel looks through a lens that comes from under the cloud. It shows the Mixels enjoying the festival. He then retracts the periscope. 'Major Nixel: '''The annual Mix Festival… Magor: And, there's the Ireland Guard. Meowth: And, they're joining the festival too. Jessie: Looks like, we have to crash it. ''back to the party. Vulk is still on the DJ stand. Cut back to the picnic table, Zaptor is still there. '''Kraw and Gobba: ''(offscreen)'' Mix! hula-dancing Kraw & Gobba Mix dances in Kraw & Gobba Mix: 'Boom-chicka-boom-chicka-boo-oom! ''slowly eyes the sandwiches, then shovels all of them into his mouth. Volectro and Teslo walk onscreen, Zaptor grows nervous. '''Volectro: '''This year’s festival is crazy! '''Teslo: '''Yeah, let’s eat some— '''Volectro and Teslo: Hey! Where’d all the Hamlogna sandwiches go? Zaptor: I don’t know…'' (Shifts eyes)'' Volectro and Teslo: Hm… Teslo: ''(Jumps up)'' EVERY MIXEL…! Volectro: ''(Jumps up) LISTEN UP! It seems that Zaptor here has eaten all the Hamlogna sandwiches AND RUINED THE MIXEL FESTIVAL! ''to the remaining Mixels, who stare at them in shock and confusion. Shuff pops up. Shuff: 'Oo-hoo-hooh, harsh! Ninjor: What do we do? ''back to the Electroids, Zaptor looks ashamed. '''Teslo: Therefore, I, Teslo, leader of the Electroids request the assistance of the other tribal leaders in a quest to save the Mixel Festival! We need to go on a Hamlogna sandwich run. to the others. Flain, Connor Lacey, Skurd, Ash Ketchum, Megatron, Krader, Kraw, Gobba, and Flurr go off, all talking randomly in agreement. The Reform Gang, Connor's friends, the Ireland Guard and the other Mixels wave them off. All: Bye! back to the mechanical cloud’s interior Major Nixel: Prepare the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer! large swarm of Nixels are enclosed inside a large orb. Major Nixel: Be brave, my Nixels! Be brave! to outside the cloud. A hatch opens up and the orb falls out. Major Nixel peeks down from the hatch. Major Nixel: 'Hahahahahah! ''orb falls, while multiple Nixels are heard chanting rapidly. It explodes, and the color starts to go black and white. The Mixels are caught in the color change, and soon grow zombie-like, moaning and stiffly walking. Cut to Lunk, who’s one of the last ones caught. '''Lunk: Duh-huh-huh-huh…Duh… (color is zapped, his stare grows blank) Duh…Duh…Duh… wave hits the podiums, and the Cubits grow black and white, and then shatter into pieces. The Mixels continue to walk like zombies as the cloud makes a landing. A door on the side opens and Major Nixel is there, multiple Nixels surround him. Twilight Sparkle: The Cubits! They're destroyed. Boba Fett: The Mixels have been turned into zombies. Vortex: What kind of fiend would do a thing like this? Major Nixel: Ahahahaha! I have nixed the Mixel Festival! Thank you, to some annoying and forgettable Nixels. This land is our land! Iris (Lolirock): Hey! Who are you? Major Nixel: I am Major Nixel. We are the Nixels. The opposites of Mixels. Magor: He's our partner. Aggrom: Magor!? Jessie: Don't forget us. Prepare for trouble. James: And, make it double. Jessie: To protect the world from devastation. James: To unite all peoples in our nation. Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love James: To extend our ach to the stars above Jessie: Jessie James: James Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light James: Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight. Meowth: Meowth, that's right. Darth Vader: What ever you're up to, we're going to stop you and your Nixel allies. Lightning McQueen: You're right, Vader. To qoute Connor; Till the 16 realms end... The Ireland Guard and friends: Ireland Guard defend! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Aggrom: Unleash the powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, stingers out! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, illusions on! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells up! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Cheetor,Rattrap,Blackarchnia (BW-BM),Silverbolt (BW-BM),Nightscream (BM) and Botanica: I am transformed! Rhinox,Dinobot,Tigatron,Airazor (BW) and Depth Charge: Maximals, maximise! Misty: Come on out, everyone! Brock: We need you! battle cries Tai: It's time to digivolve! Agumon: Agumon warp digivolves to... Wargreymon: ...Wargreymon! Gabumon: Gabumon warp digivolves to... Metalgaruramon: ...Metalgaruramon! Biyomon: Biyomon digivolves to... Birddramom: ...Birddramom! Patamon: Patamon digivolves to... Angemon: ...Angemon! Tentomon: Tentomon digivolves to... Kabuterimon: ...Kabuterimon! Gomamon: Gomamon digivolves to... Ikkakumon: ...Ikkakumon! Palmon: Palmon digivolves to... Togemon: ...Togemon! Winx Club: Magical Winx! Believix! Onslaught: Combaticons, combine into Bruticus! Tommy Oliver: It's morphin time! Kimberly: Pterodactyl! Billy: Triceratops! Rocky: Tyrannosaurus! Adam: Mastodon! Aisha: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Tommy Oliver: White Tiger! Tomax Oliver: Dragon Zord! Zhane: Let's rocket! Voice command: M-E-G-A MEGA! Karone: Go, Galactic! Zenowing: Dino Charger, ready! Computer Voice: Dino Charger, engage! Zenowing: Energize! Unleash the power! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! to over a hill. The leaders are holding plates of Hamlogna sandwiches and walking towards the festival. Flain: 'All right, dudes! Get your Hamlogna sandwi— ''of the leaders react in shock and drop the plates. 'Leaders: '''Wha? '''Flurr: '''What happened here? '''Gobba: '''Look! Connor Lacey: It's my team! Megatron (Prime): And it looks like, they're in a battle. ''to the festival. A zombified Vulk is still at the turntables as the zombified Mixels rock side to side while Major Nixel and the Nixels dance. 'Gobba: '''It’s Major Nixel! Connor Lacey: Who's Major Nixel? Flain: He's the commander of the Nixels. ''to destroyed Cubits. '''Gobba: And the Mixel Festival Cubits are destroyed! Kraw: He’s nixed the festival! Teslo: And our friends! Krader: (jumps up)' Attack! ''leaders run towards the festival, screaming. '''Major Nixel: Oh, no! Mixels! ATTACK! Connor Lacey: There's too many! Ireland Guard, fall back! Nixels run towards the leaders, who scream and run away. A lone Nixel follows the group, and Major Nixel runs after as well, but stops and starts panting. Major Nixel: ''(winded-sounding)'' WHOO! All right…you guys go on up ahead…hoo…I’m gonna go back and bake…cupcakes. WHOO! Magor: We'll get them! to a cave, the leaders quickly hide in it as the Nixels run past it. Kraw: This is the worst Mixel Festival EVER! Littlefoot: It's not your fault. It's Major Nixel. He, along with Magor and Team Rocket did this. Flurr: Okay, this bad. All Cubits were destroyed at the Festival. Has anyone have a Cubit on them? Gobba, and Krader search themselves. Teslo and Krader: '''Nope. '''Flain and Kraw: '''Nope. '''Gobba: ''(pulls out a Fang Gang/Flexer Cubit)'' …I got one! Teslo: But one ain’t gonna do it! Anthea: That's right. Cera: Anyone else, have a bright idea? Krader: Wait! Wait! Big, big rainbow Cubit top Mixel Mountain! (a thought bubble shows the giant Cubit, then a mountain with a cute smiley-face on it). We hit rainbow Cubit, (thought bubble shows fist punching Cubit, then multiple smaller Cubits) ''big old Cubit rain beautiful colors and Cubits! Big, big rainbow Cubit save Mixel Land, big, big time! ''six of them peek out of the cave’s mouth. Flain: '''It’s cool. '''All: To Mixel Mountain! up. Multiple Nixels are standing on the cave, muttering. Cut to Mixel Mountain. It is foreboding and looks like a scary face. Thunder and lightning strikes, and the Mixels approach it. All: '''Mixel Mountain! Pinkie Pie: It's not as pretty as you thought, Krader. Goofy: I know that, but we're going to get the Rainbow Cubit and save our Mixel friends. '''Teslo: ''(nervous, cowering behind others)'' I’m scared… Gobba: ''(pulling out Cubit)'' Let’s use the Cubit! Flain: We’d best save that puppy for an emergency, man. Connor Lacey: Good idea, Flain. Flurr: 'Let’s get us some rainbow Cubits. ''team run towards the mountain. The Nixels start to run after them. Cut to the Mixels’ silhouettes climbing the mountain. 'Gobba: '''Can we use the Cubit now? '''Kraw: '''Not yet, Gobba. ''to them balancing on the edge of a ledge, all but Flurr looking terrified. 'Gobba: '''Should we use the Cubit now? '''Krader: '''No, no, Gobba! ''[Cut to the top of the mountain. The gang pop up and start speaking in awe. They run up to the rainbow Cubit. Millions of Nixels start jumping up from behind. Magor: Got you now! '''Flain: '''All right, man, now’s a good time for the Cubit! '''Gobba: '''The Cubit? Ha-hahah-hah! I used it a long time ago. '''All: '''WHAT?! WITH WHO?! '''Kraw: ''(angry)'' Yeah! With who? Gobba: With you, silly! Don’t you remember? to the Mixels walking on a cliff edge. Kraw and Gobba are tailing behind. Kraw: '''Gosh, I’m bored… '''Gobba: I got a Cubit! Kraw and Gobba: 'Mix! '''Kraw & Gobba Hula Mix: '''Boom-chicka-boom-chicka-boom-boom-boom! ''back to the present. '''Kraw: Oh, yeah! (Starts laughing, Gobba joins him.) Iris (Lolirock): Guys! Auriana: That's a waste of a Cubit! Nixels completely cover the rainbow Cubit. Kraw: '''What’ll we do? WHAT’LL WE DOOOO?! '''Krader: (Accidentally knocks Kraw away) I dig-dig! Go under, smash big pretty Cubit to get small Cubits! Connor Lacey: And, I know the alien for the job! Going Armadrillo! Ultimatrix Lacey transforms into the Rainbowmites Rainbowmites: Wow! What do you call these guys? Flain: Dude, you're the Rainbowmites! You're the leader, Rainboomer, the second guy is Rainblaster and the third guy is Rainwave. Rainblaster: That's awesome! And, I have a Cubit! Wanna mix, Krader? Krader: Yes, yes. Rainblaster and Krader: Mix! (Balloons come out of the Cubit, and pop.) Rainblaster & Krader Mix burrows under, the remaining leaders follow through the hole. Rainblaster & Krader Mix: 'SMASH! ''break through the Cubit. Multiple smaller rainbow Cubits and Nixels scatter everywhere. Kraw and Krader grab a Cubit, Flain and Gobba grab one, and Flurr and Teslo grab one. 'All six: '''Mix! ''Flain & Gobba Mix breathes fire at a few Nixels, covering them in soot. The Kraw & Krader Mix grabs a few Nixels with his tentacles and pounds them with the fist on his head like a hammer. The Flurr & Teslo Mix sends out a giant shockwave that knocks back the Nixels and illuminates the tip of the mountain. A rainbow wave flies through the air and hits the Mixel Festival. The color is returned and the Mixels are un-zombified. Cut to the picnic table. Major Nixel, now wearing a chef’s hat, places a plate of cupcakes onto the table. There’s a second plate already on it. Rainbowmites: Max! Rainbowmite Max: Oh yeah! 'Major Nixel: '''Doot doot doo…perfect cupcakes! ''three Mixes run up to the table. '''Flain & Gobba Mix: ''(in Gobba’s voice)'' Mmm, cupcakes! (eats one) But to be honest, something’s missing! Major Nixel: What could be missing from my perfect cupcakes?! Flain & Gobba Mix: 'YOUR FACE! ''(slams the table into Major Nixel. It slides down, his face is now covered in frosting and licorice bits.) 'Major Nixel: '…GAH! You miserable Mixels! I’ll get all of ya! I’m gonna- (runs off, falls onto his face, the chef hat falls off. The other Mixels point and laugh at him. He runs away yelling in agony and anger) Team Rocket: Looks like, Team Rocket's blasting off again! '''Flain & Gobba Mix: Put the Cubits in place! rainbow Cubits are placed on the podiums. The leaders pop up. Leaders: MIXEL FESTIVAL BEGIN! BEGIN! All: MIXEL FESTIVAL! all start to dance. Glomp, Scorpi, and Magnifo jump onscreen and start to dance. Flain: 'Aw, sweet! You guys made it! Rad fun! And Ireland Guard, you're welcome to come over to each tribe at anytime. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Flain. ''festival continues as the scenery changes to various locations in Mixel Land. The lightbulb sun glows white and fills the screen entirely with light. Part 2: Changing a Light Bulb episode starts in a building in the Electroid Kingdom. Cut to inside, Teslo is standing behind a desk, wearing a mortarboard and using a pointer to point to a chalkboard with a drawing of a lighbulb on it. Volectro and Zaptor are sitting on stools. '''Teslo: Today, we learn how many Electroids it will take to change a lightbulb! Volectro: When will we EVER need to know that!? Boba Fett: Well, judging by how the lightbulb is going to break, I'd say... breaks, Volectro shrieks. '' '''Teslo:' (Dryly, eye narrowed in annoyance.) ''Right now. C-3PO: Absolutely. '''Zaptor and Volectro:' (Huddling near each other) ''WE'RE SCARED! '''Teslo: '''Everyone calm down and look for a lightbulb! ''(Volectro and Zaptor seperate and walk towards other sides of the room.) Zaptor: (Lights up his head) Hey, I found a hamlogna sandwich! (Picks up sandwich, Teslo's eye narrows in annoyance) ''Will this help? Applejack: No. Rarity: But, it sure is tasty. '''Volectro:' Hey, what's this? (Lights his hands up, holding Cubit.) ''I found a Cubit! '''Teslo:' (Eye narrows in slight annoyance) But a Cubit isn't a lightbulb. (Lights his tail up, holding a lightbulb.) But this is! Now how to reach? Let's Max! And use... Volectro: THE CUBIT! (Runs towards the others.) three grab the Cubit. The Cubit morphs into a giant sunflower. Electroids: (With hearts coming from their heads.) ''Awwwwwwwwwww. (''The flower shoots vines out of its mouth, eats the Mixels, and explodes) ''MAAAAX! ''Electroids Max's whole body is outlined with light. Talia: A perfect fit. Electroids Max: (Inserts lightbulb.) Not enough power.'' (Puts tail in socket and amplifies the lightbulb, as he surges with electricity and lights everything up.)'' to outside, the giant Lightbulb sun blows up. Electroids Max: (Offscreen.) ''How many Maxes will it take to change THAT lightbulb!? Misty: I don't think any Maxes would change that lightbulb. Part 3: Hot Lava Shower ''is humming and taking a shower. Suddenly, the lava disappears; he looks up in confusion as a gurgling noise is heard. Cut to outside. Zorch uses his jet boosters on Flain's head to light it up. Vulk: (Running in, panicking) Hey, guys! The lava shower's clogged again! Oh! Teslo and Krader are coming over for ice cream! We've gots to do something about that faucet! Rainbow Dash: Do you have a Cubit, Flain? Flain: You bet I do, Rainbow Dash. You guys wanna fix it... with a mix-it? holds out Cubit, all three touch it. The Cubit grows a huge arm, which grabs the Infernites, pounces left and right and mixes them to the Infernite Max. He runs towards the pipes and blows into them, sending a red-hot bulge clanking loudly throughout the system. Cut to Krader's house, then into his bathroom. Krader is holding a book and slams open the door, about to sit on the toilet, which glows bright red. Cut to outside his house. Krader: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (Environment shakes.) bulge travels through the pipe system again. Cut to Teslo's house. Teslo comes back from running, is wearing exercise clothes, and is panting. He stops next to a water fountain, which the bulge stops, making the fountain glow bright red. He purses his lips to drink. Cut to outside his house. Teslo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (Environment shakes.) to Vulk humming and taking a shower. There is a knock and he walks out, now wearing a towel and opens the lava door to see Krader and Teslo, both angered. There are scorch marks near Teslo’s mouth. Vulk: Hey, fellas. Teslo: (Swollen-sounding) ''You burnt my mouth! '''Krader:' Yeah! You burnt my south! (Turns around, points to his red behind.) Fluttershy: That's gotta hurt. Vulk: Oh... um... sorry guys, but... uh... you know what they say...! to Vulk and Teslo sitting down, eating ice cream Teslo: (Normal-sounding) ''It's totally true what they say, right... eh... Krader? ''(Slightly cringes.) to Krader. He’s holding an ice cream cone. Krader: Yeah! Yeah! (Pan out, he has three ice cream cones stuck to his butt.) Ice cream does make everything better! (Licks ice cream.) Part 4: Mailman at Shuff’s house. As he talks, it pans through his ceramic figurine collection. Commander Cody: What are those, Shuff? Shuff: Ceramic Piranha Rex, Porcucobra, Tigerscorp, and soon…Ceramic Teddy Butterfly! (Imagines Teddy Butterfly, a fake version of it materializes on the empty section of the shelf. Cut to Shuff, he’s sitting at a computer) Available online TODAY! I buy now! (Clicks the "Buy Now" button and the item gets shipped.) Wonder when arrive.'' (Hears a knock on his door then opens it.)'' Spike (MLP): There's Zorch. puts some mail in a mailbox and runs off. Shuff: (Sees a note on his door and peels it off to read it.) "Sorry, I missed you. - Postman Zorch"? knock on the door and Shuff opens again, only to find that there is no special delivery but another note on his door with the same message. Shuff: (Growls and takes the note off of his door.) "Sorry, I missed you. - Postman Zorch"?!? (Rips the note in pieces and dials a number.) ''Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up... ''to Seismo on the other line. Seismo: Hello? Shuff: Seismo, Zorch deliver; I keep missing! digs into Shuff's house Seismo: Zorch fast, but we Cragsters stop him with rock-solid plan. Chaos: Let's get to it. changes to outside Shuff's house. A boulder lands in a gorge behind Shuff and Seismo jumps down. Seismo: Boulder wall stop Zorch stone cold. You get Teddy Butterfly! zooms pass Shuff and Seismo and over the boulder wall, and another note flutters down. Shuff: "Sorry, I missed you."...? (Both glare at each other.) Tracy Sketchit: Some plan, Seismo. returns to Shuff's house, where Shuff is on the phone again, Seismo is next to him. Shuff: Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up... to Krader on the other line. Krader: Hello? Shuff: No Teddy Butterfly! Help! digs to Shuff's house. Krader: Zorch fast, but I have rock-solid plan! Star-Swirl the Bearded: Whatever the plan is, it has to work. changes, outside Shuff's house again. '' '''Krader:' We dig, we hide, Zorch here, we catch; Teddy Butterfly! Rarity: That's perfect. puts in some mail and runs off '' '''Krader:' QUICK! DIG-DIG! Cragsters dig and Zorch comes zooming. Krader: I catch Zorch! Shuff: I catch! plays whack-a-mole with the Cragsters and zooms off, leaving all of them covered in notes. Shuff: (Holding a Cubit.) ''Guys, I have rock and solid plan! ''Cragsters touch the Cubit, turning into crude drawings and crumbling together, maxing, and chase after Zorch. Cragster Max: Time to crush your rush! Cragster Max transforms into a boulder. Zorch sees the boulder with a shocked look, and then the boulder gets closer, and closer, until it finally reaches Zorch, bowling him over. After the dust clears, they’re demixed and Zorch is lying on the ground. Zorch: (Hands Shuff a package.) Package for Shuff. Shuff: (Rips package open, gasps.) ''It beautiful! Ceramic Teddy Butterfly! I got it! My plan worked! Woohoo! ''(Laughs, the other Cragsters smile.) Oh, yeah! (Throws the Teddy Butterfly on the ground and his laughing turns to sobbing and then crying while the other Cragsters frown in confusion.) Part 5: Wrong Colors Volectro and Shuff: (Running in.) ''RUNNN! Clone Trooper 1: We'll hold them off! Ahsoka Tano: I guess. ''are chasing Volectro and Shuff, chanting. A single Nixel tails the group. Nixel: NIX! Volectro: TURN!! and Shuff make the turn, Nixels smack into rock and it breaks. Volectro: KEEP RUNNING! swarm of Nixels follows them, a single one pops up in front. Nixel: NIX!!! back to Volectro and Shuff, they’re still running. Volectro: You gots a Cubit? Shuff: Yeah, yeah! Me gots Cubit! (Pulls out hamlogna sandwich.) Hamlogna sandwich? OOOH, ZAPTOR! (Throws sandwich behind him.) ''You gots Cubit? Clone Trooper 2: That's Volectro. '''Volectro:' (Pulling out a Frosticon/Fang Gang Cubit.) ''Yeah, but this one's the wrong colors! '''Shuff:' Woooooooooooooah! come to the end of a cliff with a skid. They turn around and react in shock. Nixels are surrounding them. Nixel: Nix! Nix! Nix! Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix! jumps and breaks off the edge. The two of them fall off, the Cubit falling near them, as Volectro grabs onto Shuff. Cut to the Frozen Volcanoes. Flurr is flying around and hears the screaming. Flurr: Huh? (Flies off.) to the Farmlands. Gobba is making a totem pole from a log and hears the screams. He then goes to save them, cheering. Cut back to Volectro and Shuff, still falling. Flurr flies up near them. Volectro and Shuff: Flurr! (Flurr flies off, they continue screaming.) to midair. Flurr breathes out ice and forms an ice slide with a jump and a loop. Cut to the edge of a cliff. Gobba gnaws out a bobsled and holds it out. Volectro and Shuff land in it and Shuff catches the Cubit. They are screaming in shock now as the sled goes through the slide. Flurr breathes out a pile of snow, and they make a landing in it. Volectro and Shuff: (Popping out of snow.) ''Rad fun! Rad fun! ''Nixels fall off the edge of the cliff, still chanting. Shuff: Flurr! Gobba! (Digs out Cubit.) ''Wrong colors are right colors for you! Clone Trooper 3: So, get mixing! ''and Gobba catch the Cubit. A large moustache and beard drops on them and an electric razor shaves it, forming the Flurr & Gobba Mix. Cut back to the Nixels. They fall in groups and destroy the ice slide bit by bit. Flurr & Gobba Mix: (Cranks tail like a pulley and carves out an ice statue that looks like Major Nixel. He then imitates Major Nixel’s voice.) Atteeeeeeeeeeeeeeen-tion! stop at statue and salute in fear. One Nixel shakes nervously. Volectro, Shuff, Flurr, and Gobba sneak past, the Nixels still salute. Flurr: Well, that ought to hold them. Pinkie Pie: What a bunch of fools. Part 6: Another Nixel starts in Nixel Land. Major Nixel: Alright, Nixels! Nixel 3: Nix. (Salutes.) Nixel 2: Nix. (Salutes.) Nixel 1: Nix! (Hits Nixel 2 while doing salute.) Major Nixel: ''(Pointing at a chalkboard with a crudely-drawn Zaptor, Seismo, and Cubit on it.) If we're gonna get serious about stopping the Mixels from mixing, we've gotta start by breaking all their Cubits! You're gonna bring an Infernite Cubit! (Throws Nixel 1.)'' And you're gonna bring me an Electroid Cubit! (Kicks Nixel 2.) And you! You're gonna bring me a Cragster Cubit! Now, start digging! (Shoves a shovel at Nixel 3, he starts digging and Nixel 1 runs in, his head on fire.) Back so soon?! Where's my Infernite Cubit?! (Nixel 3 comes out of the hole.) What happened to you? (Nixel 3 falls, revealing a footprint on his back.) Uh oh! A Cragster footprint! Ah! These Nixels are hopeless! (Electricity zaps him and Nixel 2 appears in another zap.) Well, Nixel? Nixel 2: 'Nix. Nix. ''(Takes out a Cragster/Electroid Cubit from his backpack.) Magor: That's the one! '''Major Nixel: (Maniaclly laughs.) A Cubit!'' (Zaptor & Seismo Mix appears from Nixel 2's backpack.)'' IT'S A MIX!!'' (Zaptor & Seismo Mix summons floating rocks that surround and shock him.)'' YOU GUYS ARE DUM-DUMS!! laugh. Nixel 1: Nix! Part 7: Elevator begins with Lunk reading out the tag on Balk's present. Lunk: To Balk: Stay cool on your birthday! From Lunk. Heheheheh... Connor Lacey: We've gotta get this present to Balk. runs past. Chomly: 'Hurry up Lunk, Balk's party's on the top floor! '''Lunk: '''Coooooommmmmiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnng! ''runs past. 'Volectro: '''Hey, Lunk! ''runs past. 'Vulk: ''Scuse me, Lunk! other Mixels except Balk, Flain, Zorch, and Tentro run past. 'Teslo, Kraw, Krader and Shuff: '''PARTY! ''wait impatiently in the lift cheering for Lunk and Zorch runs past. 'Zorch: '''Haha! Too slow, Lunky-dunk! ''closes and Lunk's ice present starts melting. 'Lunk: '''Ouuuughhhh! Now I'll never make it in time... ''appears out of nowhere from behind holding a Cubit. 'Tentro: '''We'll get there in ti-i-i-i-i-i-ime! Connor Lacey: Time for you two to... '''Lunk: '''Miix! ''grabs onto the Cubit. It hits the ground and shoots out fireworks that forms the words "Go Time". The Lunk & Tentro Mix, still holding the melting present, attaches his feet to the walls, and then launches upwards. Cut to the party, the other Mixels are surrounding a table, where Balk is sitting near a cake with candles in it. 'Vulk, Zorch, Teslo, Volectro, Chomly, Gobba, Krader and Seismo: '♪ Happy birthday to Balk! ♪ is about to blow out his candles on his birthday cake but the Lunk & Tentro Mix crashes through it, splattering pieces. '''Lunk & Tentro Mix: ''(In Lunk's voice) ♪ Happy birthday to... ♪ ''hands Balk a wet ribbon, Balk grows disappointed. Balk: '♪ ...Meeeeeeeeeeeee! ♪ Part 8: Nixel "Mix Over" ''starts in Nixel Land. 'Major Nixel: '''Alright Nixels! If you're gonna steal Cubits from the Mixels, (''Begins painting one Nixel blue and one Nixel orange) you gotta LOOK like a Mixel! Now, (Throws one of the paint buckets and proceeds to kick the Nixels one at a time) GO..get ME... some CUBITS! And I'm just gonna stand here! [Nixels land near Balk and Lunk.] '''Balk: Oh, hey there little Mixels! We're gonna play "Slingshot!" Lunk: 'Yeah! ''and Lunk mix, the Balk & Lunk Mix holds a Cubit towards the Nixels. '''Balk & Lunk Mix: (In Balk's voice.) ''Wanna join us? nervously accept Cubit. Balk & Lunk Mix: Well, MIX! Nixels look at each other and cautiously try to Mix, which ends with the Orange Nixel laying on top of the Blue Nixel. Orange Nixel: M-Mix? Balk & Lunk Mix: ''(Laughing) You guys are weird. See ya later! (''Slingshots away.) [Nixels triumphantly go back to Nixels Land with Cubit. Major Nixel is still standing where he was.] Major Nixel: MIXELS?! Nixels:'' ''No! Nix! Nix! Nix! Nix! Nix! Nix! Nix! Major Nixel: ATTAAAAAACK! [Nixel swarm comes from nowhere, toppling over Major Nixel, and beats up Nixels. Major Nixel pops back up and escapes with Cubit.] Major Nixel: 'The Cubit is all mine! & Lunk Mix launches from nowhere and snatches Cubit from Major Nixel. '''Balk & Lunk Mix: Thank you! Major Nixel: You miserable Mixels! Part 9: Murp Romp Glorp Corp and Spikels are in Mixel Park together. Torts is crouching down near Scorpi, who is rocking his head side-to-side and wagging his tail. Torts: Aww, Scorpi, you’re just the cutest little Mixel! Mage Meadowbrook: You are indeed the cutest Mixel. of Scorpi. His eyes grow larger and he continues to rock back and forth. Hoogi: Yeah, he’s our bestest snuzzle-wuzzle buddy! Glurt: Howdy, howdy, howdy! Scorpi: (Screams, jumps onto Hoogi’s head) Flash Magnus: Glurt! Footi: Yep. He’s super-cute and super-skittish. Well, we’re off to explore Mixel Park! Have a lovely day, friends! Rockhoof: See you later. Spikels walk off. Glomp: '''Later, see ya! All righty, Glurt, you ready to play? '''Glurt: (pants and jumps up and down) Genie: I guess he's ready. Glomp: ''(horks back and pops a Spikel/Glorp Corp cubit out of his nose)'' Ha-hah! Now… (throws cubit, Glurt follows) go fetch that Cubit! (Runs after Glurt) Torts: 'Yay yay! ''(Runs after the others) Connor Lacey: Wait up! to another part of the park. Lunk, Flain, Chomly, and Zaptor are having a picnic, eating hamlogna sandwiches. 'Zaptor: '''I love Mixel Park! Perfect place for a quiet – AAH! ''four of them are blasted away by a puff of magic. They gaze at the scene and their pupils go small in shock '''Magnifo: ''(offscreen) Ohh…magic…ohh… ''blast of magic, when it clears, the Wiztastics appear. Magnifo: '''…MAGIC! Hey, hey, there, we’re the Wiztastics! And we’re back with a brand new magic show! So, prepare to be amazed! '''Mesmo and Wizwuz: Amazed. Magnifo: To be astounded! Mesmo and Wizwuz: Astounded. Magnifo: And to be…uh…uh…what was it? Uh…mm…what was that…oh! Amazed! Gah, I already said that, dagnabbit! to the other four Mixels. They look completely disinterested. A cricket chirping is heard. Pinkie Pie: That's so funny. Magnifo: Aw, come on, guys! It’s gonna be great! It won’t be like the last show! (Turns around, the background grows dark and a spotlight shines on him.) I can do this…I can do better…it won’t be like the last show! thought bubble appears next to Magnifo, it has him in it holding a top hat Magnifo in thought bubble: Abra-ca-wacka-doodle! (Taps hat with wand, a puff of smoke covers the screen and he screams. After the smoke clears, he’s covered in ashes, and then disintegrates. A laughing audience is heard in the background. Meanwhile, the real Magnifo is cringing.) thought bubble disappears. Magnifo: 'Yes…I believe in me, and I am a great spectacularist! And I vow to show my fellow Mixels the most magical magic trick they’ve ever seen! HOORAY! WOO-HOO! YAY! ''back to the park. Flain and Lunk are looking disapproved, and the Spikels walk up, Scorpi tilts his head in curiosity. Cut towards the Wiztastics, Magnifo has his back turned and Mesmo and Wizwuz are watching him. '''Magnifo: I’M SPECTACULAR! WOO-HOO! (Turns around, notices the crowd, grows embarrassed) Uh…don’t forget to see the show! (waves his wand, in a loud puff of magic, the Wiztastics vanish.) Scorpi:'' '(Screams, runs off) The Pillars of Old Equestria: Scorpi! Look out! to Glurt, he’s still holding the cubit in his mouth. Scorpi slams into it, dropping the cubit and making it touch each other. The cubit turns into a pair of cymbals that clangs the two together a couple times. The Murp cloud appears and the Glurt & Scorpi Murp is the result. 'Glurt & Scorpi Murp: ' Ha-ha-hah! Murp! Murp! (Runs off) '''Torts: GLURT! Footi and Hoogi: SCORPI! Apple White: What happened to them? Glomp: They didn’t make a Mix… Footi: …They made a Murp! to Teslo and Tentro. They are both wearing exercise gear. Teslo is stretching and Tentro’s drinking from a water bottle. The Murp runs in. Glurt & Scorpi Murp: Murp! (Coats Teslo and Tentro in slime, Teslo's slime looking like a dress and poof haircut, Tentro’s slime looking like a pompadour and beard.) remaning Spikels and Glorp Corp run in. Glomp: That Murp is destroying Mixel Park! C-3PO: This is not good. to the damage. Kraw is completely encased in slime that’s dangling from something, Volectro’s body and hands are encased in slime, and Jawg is fully encased in slime. A few slime-covered fallen trees are also in the area. Glurt & Scorpi Murp: Murp! Murp! (Spins around, his tail chops down another tree and he leaves.) Glomp: If we don’t catch him quick, he’ll slice and slime up all of Mixel Land! Hoogi: And poor little Scorpi will miss our nightly nuzzle-wuzzle time! WHAT’LL WE DO?! Footi: (Puts arm around Hoogi) Hoogi, it’ll be fine. As long as we listen to our hearts. (Starts to ballet dance.) Yes, we must listen to our ever-loving hearts! And my heart says: to save our friends, (pulls out Glorp Corp/Spikel Cubit) we must mix ‘em to get ‘em. Ash Ketchum: Just be careful. grabs onto Cubit. A shower of tokens covers the screen and Footi and Torts are in 8-bit form in an outer space background. An Alien Invader-esque creature goes on top of them and blasts them. Footi and Torts: Mix! Footi & Torts Mix spins the blades on his head and flies upwards. Cut to the Spiky Desert. The Murp runs around coating a cactus in slime. Glurt & Scorpi Murp: Murp-murp-murp-murp… Murp jumps onto the top of the cactus, using the flower as a trampoline. He then jumps off and crashes into the Footi & Torts Mix, who catches him. Footi & Torts Mix: ''(With Torts’ voice)'' Yay! I gotcha, buddy! Murp breaks free and covers him with slime. Both of them plummet. The Mix is dazed and the Murp lands on top of him, sliding away thanks to the slime. Hoogi holds up another Glorp Corp/Spikel Cubit, and Glomp grabs onto it. Hoogi and Glomp: Mix! black-and-white cutout of a human foot crushes the two. The Hoogi/Glomp Mix skids a little on his slime-covered feet. Hoogi & Glomp Mix: ''(With Glomp’s voice)'' Whoa…! Glurt & Scorpi Murp:'' '(Jumps in and out of screen, the Mix skating after him) Murp! Murp-murp-murp… '''Hoogi & Glomp Mix: Hold still buddy, I gotcha! Murp suddenly stops, and the Mix crashes into something. Hoogi and Glomp are de-mixed and the object is revealed to be a now-slime covered poster for the Wiztastics’ show. Glurt/Scorpi Murp: ''(Bouncing through the screen)'' Murp-murp-murp-murp… and Torts run in. Twilight Sparkle: Are you two alright? Hoogi: I think so. Footi: Lovely work, friends! You chased the Murp into the Wiztastics’ show! He’s trapped! and Torts run off, Hoogi and Glomp fall off of the poster. Cut to the Magic Tent. Fireworks and spotlights are going off. Hoogi and Torts push open the theater doors and the four walk inside. Cut to the stage. Wizwuz and Mesmo are juggling rainbow Cubits and Magnifo is holding one of his wands and a top hat. Magnifo: (throws wand and catches it in hat) Ya-ta-da, a-ya-ta-dah! Abra-ca-wacka-doodle! Ahh? (Tops hat downwards, nothing happens. He grows frustrated and sticks his hand inside the hat, trying to pull the wand out.) Ah…ah…AH! wand launches out. Cut to Wizwuz, who is balancing a rainbow Cubit on his nose. He swallows the wand, the Cubit falls, and he starts to choke. He then spits out the wand and it launches into Magnifo’s head. He wobbles for a moment, and then falls, his pupil now an “x”. Cut towards the curtains, the Murp is there, happily panting. He then climbs up the curtain and onto the rafters. The other four follow, but then stop. The Murp appears on a rafter on the other side. Glurt & Scorpi Murp: Murp! Murp! Heh-heh-hee! Hoogi: Oh, no! How are we gonna get over there? Glomp: I dunno, we’re out of Cub- to Mesmo, he’s holding a rainbow Cubit. Mesmo: Ahem. I have a Cubit. Torts: Well aren’t you the helpful Mixel! (Grabs the Cubit) Mesmo and Torts: Mix! a puff of smoke, the Mesmo & Torts Mix is formed. He flies off. Mesmo & Torts Mix: (In Torts’ voice) Yay yay! to the Murp, he’s bouncing onto separate rafters. Glurt & Scorpi Murp: Murp! Murp! Heh-heh! Murp, murp! Mix flies behind him. He tilts his head back and launches the slime on his head. It sticks automatically and pulls to Murp towards him. He flies back towards the group. Footi: Yay! You guys caught our Murp! Footi, Glomp, Hoogi, and Mesmo & Torts Mix: Yaaay! to Magnifo. He’s staring at the top hat with determination. Magnifo: …Here we go. The most magical, magic trick EVER! I can do this! Abra…ca-wacka…DOODLE! (Waves wand over top hat, a gigantic puff of magic launches skyward, Magnifo grows shocked.) back to the others on the rafters, they are still cheering. Suddenly, the part they’re on caves in and breaks. They scream, and are suddenly caught up inside the magic cloud, which explodes into a puff. Glurt and Scorpi are un-mixed, along with Torts and Mesmo. They, along with the remaining members of the Glorp Corp and Spikels have fallen into a pyramid-shape. Magnifo is sitting on the ground in shock, while Wizwuz stands by. Vulk: (pops up from his seat)' THAT WAS AMAZING! I LOVED IT! ''(Gives a single clap that echoes.) '''Magnifo: (Lip starts to quiver, his eye grows huge) ''Applause…THE THUNDEROUS ROAR OF APPLAUSE! ''(Jumps up.) I DID IT! I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT! I’M SPECTACULAAAAR! pyramid falls down, all Mixels land on top of Magnifo. Wizwuz STILL stands by. Magnifo: (Strained-sounding)' '''Dagnabbit… ''curtains close, a THE END sign appears on them and scrambles to HET DNE. Connor Lacey: Well, I guess it's time to go back to our realm. Flain: Okay. But, you and your friends are always welcome to the Mixel realm. The Ireland Guard and Pals: See you soon.